The present invention relates to plaster spreading devices and more specifically to serrated hand tools for spreading plaster and the like in decorative patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,231, issued on Jun. 23, 1942 to M. M. Cathcard, is directed to a paste spreader for spreading paste, cement, glue and the like on a surface to be covered with a covering such as linoleum which evenly distributes the paste. The spreader blade is fabricated of a flexible material and is serrated along one edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,330, issued on Feb. 25, 1958 to L. Williams, is directed to a spreader for cement and the like on a surface to be covered with a covering, such as formica, which evenly spreads the cement. The spreader blade is square and is removably attached to a handle. Each of the four edges of the blade has different sized notches or serrations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,472, issued on Nov. 4, 1975 to William Carder, is directed to a trowel for applying adhesives to a surface such as a floor or wall to be covered. The edges of the trowel are serrated to evenly spread the adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,919, issued on Apr. 7, 1987 to I. Lieberman, is directed to a spreader for applying plaster and cement to wallboard. The spreader has a spreader blade attached to a handle with a backing layer next to the blade to add rigidity to the blade. The edge of the blade extends past the edge of the backing layer. The plate is made of a flexible material such as plastic and has a straight edge as opposed to a serrated edge.
The above-mentioned patents disclose spreader tools representative of the prior-art tools known to me, and have drawbacks which render them inadequate or unsuitable for making accurate uniform decorative patterns of a repeating design.